Can You Believe It
by californianchika15
Summary: Not really good at summarys. So please just read and tell me what you think. All human.
1. The One and Only

Chapter 1

Bella's p.o.v.

"Bella!" I've been hearing that all day. Yeah I'm Isabella swan, daughter of the chief in this little town called forks. I'm popular at Forks High very surprising, yes I know. For some reason a lot of people like me. I see myself as plain, brown hair, brown eyes, and people say I have a heart shaped face. They find that perfection, but I find it plain. I also am the captain of the girls soccer team. Wooo! _(Being totally sarcastic, its not that i dont like it. Alice finds it incredible, but i find it to much work.)_

I was power walking to the popular table, trying to get away from Trey Preston, the quarter back of our school's football team. I used to date him for about a year, until I caught him cheating on me with Ashley Shay. She's tall, blonde, and a bitch that goes to La Push High, our rival school that's just a couple miles away from my school.

Last night my best friend Alice and I went to Ryan Simmons pool party. Well I didn't feel like swimming, all I wanted to do when I got there was find Trey and see what his problem was. He wasn't answering my calls when I needed him to pick Alice and me up for the party. He didn't answer obviously, so I called Alice's brother and my best friend Edward. He answered the phone and I asked him if he could take us, and of course he said yes.

He picked us up and took us, when we got there I jumped out of the car and walked into the house with Alice and surprisingly Edward behind me. I asked Trey's best friend Finn where he was and Finn looked pissed when he told me he was up stairs in one of the bedrooms. I was pissed when he told me that.

I walked upstairs and I found him in the first room I walked in. what I saw was him in a full make-out session with the one and only Ashley.

_Flashback _

"_What the fuck Trey!"_ _I said _

_He pushed Ashley off of him and looked up at me, with fear bright in his eyes._

"_Bella it was nothing," he said while getting up walking towards me, "I swear this," he said while pointing towards Ashley then back to him, "is nothing."_

_Nothing, HA!" I said while backing up and bumping into Alice, "Yeah sure Trey I'm totally going to believe that, that you and HER are nothing. I can't believe you Trey why the fuck would you do this! Its over!" I said and turned around to see a lot of people were standing there with shocked expressions. "Let's go," I said for only Edward and Alice to hear. _

_End of flashback _

Trey finally caught up to me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside before I hit the doors for the cafeteria.

"Let go of me," I said through clenched teeth.

"No, not until you hear me out," he said in a pleading voice

I stood there waiting for him to talk, but he didn't. "Go ahead, talk."

"Alright, well," he took a breath and grabbed my hand, but I pulled my hand away, he sighed. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. It was just a spring of the moment thing, you know." I looked at him in a _"what are you serious"_ face. He continued, "Bella I love you, not Ashley. Come on are you going to let this one little thing separate us," he finished with a smile.

"Trey, are you serious, one little thing. This isn't little you cheated on me and I can't trust you anymore and right now I'm really disgusted with you." He looked sad and at this moment I didn't care. He hurt me and I was done with his bullshit. I turned around and walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at me and then Trey comes running in saying Bella wait. I smiled I knew what I had to do.

I whispered for only him to hear "Want a little show." I said with a smirk. He looked at me confused.

This was mean to do but I had to do it.

I got up on one of the tables and stood there looking at everyone. They all had stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Ok, well you guys all know me." I said, " but that's not important, I wanted to say to everyone that Trey and me are no longer together because he cheated on me." I looked at Trey and grabbed his hand and made him get on the table with me. "Now would you like to say anything trey" he looked freaked and that's what I wanted. I got off the table and went over to the popular table and sat by Alice, with a small smile on my face.


	2. No Way!

_**Previous **_

_**I sat by Alice, with a small smile on my face.**_

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice was looking at me, with a big smile.

We both just started laughing we don't know why it just happened. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see no body, and then I heard a chuckle. _Emmett. _I was pulled out of my seat and got a big bear hug by Emmett.

Emmett was like my older brother, but he was Alice's older adopted brother. All of the Cullen's were adopted actually, by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

The first to be adopted was Edward; at 5, he's my best friend. He's kind of tall, he has muscles but not as much as Emmett does, has a bronzish hair color, bright green eyes that are absolutely amazing, and well he's in a band. He wears kind of tight jeans, but not to tight like those really skinny people wear, and to where it looks funky, he wears band t-shirts mostly under different kind of hoodies. When he wears his hoodies, which is all the time he has the hood on with his earplugs in his ears listening to the many different kinds of music. Not that many people like him other than his family and me….._wow I'm saying a lot about Edward, why can't I just tell him I like him….._

Well the second that was adopted is Alice at; 5, my hyper pixie like best friend/sister. She's short about 5 feet, has short black hair that all spiked up, her eyes are a dark green, she's a junior, and I say she is way prettier than me, but she tells me other whys. She's a cheerleader also and is dating Jasper Hale/Cullen. She is a shopaholic and I'm not exaggerating she buys everything that is clothes related all the time. She is very lucky that Carlisle is a well known doctor and gets paid a lot, and than Esme is a well, well a really good interior designer that a lot of people want her to do there houses. So she's actually allowed to buy whatever.

Then the next that was adopted is Emmett; at 6, my overly huge big bear of a brother. He's tall, has huge muscles, has curly brown hair, brown eyes, he's a line backer on the football team, is a senior, and is dating Rosalie Hale/Cullen.

Then the last two that were adopted is Rosalie and Jasper the twins; at 6, Rosalie is like my older sister and Jasper is like an overprotective brother who helps Emmett keep the guys away from me.

Rosalie has long flowing blonde hair, is tall like a model, has sea blue eyes, is a senior, and is the best mechanic at our school and this town.

Jasper also blonde but no his hair is not long and flowy like Rosalie's, he is tall and has model like features though, he has the same sea blue eyes, he is also a senior, but no he isn't a good mechanic, I think I would be scared to see him work under a car. He actually is captain of the basketball team though.

They kept there last name Hale with Cullen because there parents had died in a terrible car crash, well when they were six and with a babysitter. Carlisle and Esme, there uncle and aunt, had welcomed them with opening arms and they were glad to stay with them, than go to an orphanage.

Now here we are sitting at the popular table all together, well except for Edward, and were surrounded by a bunch of other people. Including some cheerleaders, some football players, well just some of every sport actually.

The only people I trust though at this table is the Cullen's and Hale's, because now I don't trust trey, shocker right.

Edward doesn't sit with us because he doesn't really think he fits with us, and yeah I guess that's true because the people at this table don't really like him. I don't know why they don't like him his actually really nice; well he's not that nice at school only to his family, band players, and me. He tries to ignore everyone at school which he shouldn't, he's really smart to.

"Bella," Alice said.

I snapped out of la la land, and said, "Yeah Alice."

"Want to come over and stay the night tonight? So Rosalie, you, and me can go to the sale at Wet Seals on Saturday."

"Umm, yeah sure. I'll just go home after school then ask my dad if I can." I said, even though I really didn't want to go shopping.

"Yay! Ok!" she seemed really excited, well actually she was always excited.

"Ha-ha, well I'm going to go talk to Edward for a little bit, I'll talk to you guys later," I said with a smile.

"Tell him we say hey!" Emmett had yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to where Edward was. He sat with his band members consisting; Daniel Mangers he played the drums, then Rick Cavendish on bass, Jack Paulson played guitar, and last Edward he sang and played guitar. Edward on his spare time though composed music on the piano, and everything he plays is beautiful. All of his bands songs are really good and they always play for the dances we have at our school.

I finally got to the table and said hey to everyone before I sat next to Edward. He wasn't paying attention because he had his hood on and his earplugs in his ears. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder but when he saw it was me he took his earplugs out of his ears and had a crooked smile on his face. Which made me smile back and say hey.

"Hey, Bells."

"Sorry for making you jump," I said, and he just shrugged. "Everyone says hey"

He just smiled and nodded.

"Nice with the thing you did to Trey," Rick said.

Then Jack said "Hell yeah, that was sick!" Then he gave me a high five.

"Hey, Bella can you do me a favor," Daniel asked shyly. For some reason he was really shy but yet he was cute.

"Uhh, yeah sure. What is it?"

The guys were all looking at him; I guess they didn't know what he was going to ask.

Umm…Well…C...Can you ask, umm well can you see actually if Amy Stone would ever consider going out with me?"

Amy Stone is on the soccer team with me, she sits with everyone and me at the table. She's brunette, blue eyes, my height 5'4, she left forward on the soccer team, and well I just found out that Daniel has a crush on him.

"Yeah I'll see," I said.

No way! Well I've been keeping a little secret for a while. Amy knows I know Daniel and at practice she had asked me if he had liked her well ha! Now I know.

"Thank you, so much Bella."

"No problem"

_Now time to make a perfect couple happen._


	3. New Student

_**Previous **_

_**Now time to make a perfect couple happen.**_

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

I was thinking how I was going to get them both together; they were both rather shy around other people. Then I heard a static, the over com, it's the only thing in this school that makes an awful static before announcements.

"Bella Swan, please come to the office the principle will like to talk to you," I really hate that Mrs. Cope's voice it is so high it hurts my ears so bad.

"Well I'll talk to guys later, and Daniel I'll talk to Amy for you, later." They all said bye and Daniel said thanks once again. Once I turned around Edward had put his earplugs back in.

I walked passed everyone in the cafeteria, with them all staring. I find being popular very overwhelming, all the stares I get, and all the guys that follow me. It's just wow are you serious just leave me alone, I'm just like everyone else nothing special, and nothing growing on my back for them to stare at. I just don't get people.

I'm glad I have Emmett and Jasper to keep the guys away from me, but they should have kept me from dating Trey. I'm not mad at them it's not there fault, it's not like they forced me to say yes to him when he first asked me out, and they didn't know he was going to cheat on me either. I guess I just have to deal with what life throws at me.

I finally walked through the cafeteria doors and started through the halls. Why does our school have to have such complicated halls? It takes forever just to get out side toward the parking lot. I had to turn so many rights and lefts. My feet kind of hurt to, how Alice got me in these heels I have no idea.

I got through the doors of the school and walked down the parking lot. I passed my car that Charlie had gave me on my sixteenth birthday. I was so happy that I got a car that I actually gave him a hug, and I rarely do that.

I got to the office, and started thinking…_why did the principle want me._

I walked through his door and saw a guy sitting in a chair, and the principle in his.

"Hello Bella." The principle was smiling at me as he said this. Then what creeped me out was that he me up and down. It was bad to cause Alice got me in a jean skirt and a tank top.

I went and sat down in the other chair in there, and it was next to the unknown guy.

"Umm, may I ask why I'm in here sir."

"Oh." He said, kind of out of it since I walked into the room. I had goose bumps all over my body at this point.

"Well Bella you're in here because I think you are the most suitable, nice, and know everyone at this school. That you can give," he looked done at the file in front of him, "Trent Cunningham here a tour of the school and to introduce him to some kids, so he can feel welcomed."

"Umm, yeah I guess I can do that, but the bell is about to ring and I need to get history class sir."

"I'll give you a pass for that class so you can show Trent around, then you both can go to biology together for last because he has the same class."

"Oh, well okay."

"Now here is his schedule," he handed me the schedule, "now both of you leave my office." He looked at me with a creepy smile on his face.

I was happy to leave and get out of his office; I swear that man scares the shit out of me.

Once Trent and I were out side I finally got a good look at him.

He was tall, had muscles between Edward's and Emmett's, he had brown spiky hair, and blue; green eyes. In all; he was really handsome.

"So what are you here popular chick and captain of the cheer squad," he said with venom in his voice.

"What you don't like those?" I said with sarcasm, "Actually just for you I'll tell you this yes, I am popular and I hate it, and no I'm not captain of the cheer squad that's my friend Alice she's really nice to, but I am captain of the soccer team. I just broke up with my boyfriend Trey because he cheated on me. So if you have any more questions keep them to yourself because I wont answer them." Wow I went off on this guy that I didn't even know. I am such a mess.

I looked at his schedule and showed him each of his class, I told him were the bathrooms were, where his locker was; which was next to me(lucky me), where the library was, and where the cafeteria was. Finally the bell rung and I went to biology with him behind me and I told him to just go to Mr. Banner and he would tell him where to sit.

After telling Trent that; I took my seat next to Edward. Then I remembered I have to introduce this guy to my friends. Oh, no.


End file.
